User talk:Psychomantis108/Archive 1
Admin I have granted you Admin rights so you can help me manage this wiki, I trust you. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Feedback So what do you think of the site's theme? Any input? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good to know. If you have nay suggestions or ideas for improvements feel free to share them, and remember that you are an Admin so you can change some things by yourself. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:18, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Response I saw, meh would be a good reply. If he didn't want to work on that wiki anymore, even if it started as a personal project, he should have let other people that wanted to keep it going do that. But I guess he wanted it to die off... Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:41, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maria Harin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Knight Well he isn't one anymore. Faction related categories should only be used for current members of that faction. In the case of deceased characters it should be used if they were a part of that faction until their death. If put a character in the categories for every faction that he was a part of then some characters would have way too many categories. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 22:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Favicon Thanks, I didn't know what to put as a favicon so I didn't put anything. Since you made it I think you should do the honor of installing it. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I need help Hey Psycho i made a page about Aerin but i'm not sure if it's good enough if it's not then can you edit it(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) A pic for Aerin Do you think you can find a ESO pic for Aerin just like Set.(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 23:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) Lilly Tira Should she be a Half-Breed since her mother was a Nord and her father was an Imperial? Instead of being a full blown imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :It only makes sense that their father is an Imperial, or else there would be no way for them to be an Imperial. Since their mother is a Nord. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::If she was conserved by unnatural means that would still not explain how she is an Imperial. So their father's race kind of has to be Imperial. Since they is no other way to for her to be born an Imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Jagar Tharn was an Imperial Battlemage, as in a Battlemage from the Empire. He was never reference as being from the Imperial Race. Though if Agatha isn't her biological mother that would explain a lot and let you make her father pretty much any mer or men race, since it could be her real mother that would be an Imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Meet me Can you come to the Sandbox chat ? Meet me in Chat (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) Meet me in chat please Meet me in chat please (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 17:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) Set Shouldn't Set only have a link to the Aube Reign category instead of having one to it and the Legend of Nirn since he only appeared in the Aube Reign? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, it was just a question. You obviously have the say in how your categories are and what links to them. Also I have started making categories for Character Classes. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You didn't seem frustrated. It is just that I seem to bother you with just about anything every once in a while. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 18:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Classes There are some of your characters that I don't know which class they belong to, like Kaizen and Aerin for example. So I won't link them to a class category, I will let you do it. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :We could do that once there starts to be too many classes. But yeah I don't know what we would do with Spellswords and Nightblades and people like that. Like you said we could do a combined class category but that sounds a little weird. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::A Blade isn't really a class. Sure they have their own unique faction fighting style but they are still warriors. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 13:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Morag Tong Why was Morag Ton an acronym? And of what? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 21:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. I was just confused why Morag Tong was in all caps. Also I have proof read your summary of Legend of Nirn and fixed a bunch of grammar and spelling issues. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 21:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 21:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Yeah I've noticed that too, which is weird since Maria's picture was working fine before. I will see if I can fix that. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:55, July 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Songs of Cinder Never thought anyone would notice that. Well, sure, I'd like to have the Songs of Cinder category (but then, I spoiled almost half of the story that I haven't finished yet, that's kinda stupid of me =P) Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 14:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) SoC Infoboxes Hi Queenie. Just wanted to ask if it's possible for Songs of CInder articles to have a unique infobox. Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 09:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Images Look Psycho, your excessive image taking is getting out of hand. Telim literately has 11 images, with very little variation in them. This is extremely unnecessary. Please try to not go overboard with your images again. 18:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. 18:25, July 26, 2014 (UTC) LON Icon Hi, Queenie. There's a thread going on about adding specific icons to Canons here. Most of the work is done, all that remains is the icon for LON pages (more info's in the thread). I can make it, all you need to do is tell what it'll look like and pick the color. Alternatively, you can make an icon yourself. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 03:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: to post That is ok, btw that vandal was no problem. He just came here and put an image on the main page, then when I said that his attempt at trolling was pathetic he told me to fuck off. So I gave him his last warning and he left. 00:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :If he comes back just to troll then I will ban him on the spot. 23:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to join my RP ? if no then that's fine http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:778613#3 Re:Back to Roots Lol, that title was pretty funny xD. As for the next RP in the BMC i was going to focus it around the Reachmen/Forsworn. However side plots that aren't too out of place are also welcome. It will mostly take place in Western Skyrim but other nearby places might and may be visited, like the rest of Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, etc. You can continue Tycho's story in the RP, since you didn't get to in BtR. You know starting from who stabbed him and continuing to whatever you had in mind. 23:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Main Page How do you like the Main Page redesign that I did? Adding tabs to make it cleaner and less cluttered. 16:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I know :), I really like the changes too. I think they make the Sandbox's main page much better and further differentiates us from the ES RP Wiki. 17:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::For now, since there are very few facts in the DYK template I will allow more than one fact. But later we are going to need to enforce the one fact per user rule, or else we'd end up with way too many facts. 19:07, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I know, which is why I said that for now users may add more than one fact. But when: Rowan, Apollo, Kool, Akatosh, Stormblade, Nelthro, Lazarus, Zipper, etc. ; add their facts the list is going to get pretty long. Especially if/when more people join. 19:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come to the Sandbox chat? 21:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Admin Highlight I've added an Admin Highlight. I chose orange but the color can be changed. What do you think? 13:28, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to use the green color that the TES WIki uses but it didn't go well with the Sandbox's color scheme. It seemed too out of place. I also thought about making it red but then I remembered the redlinks. So I thought it best to pick a color not already used by a type of link. 13:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hub Compromise I am already going to adopt the HC for my next RP. As soon as Back to Roots is done, either today or tomorrow, I will be making my next RP. 22:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) House of Troubles So, then, is House of Troubles a Brave New World spin off? Aetherius Landing (talk) 00:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Portrait Hey, friend! I do like the portrait, but it seems like she has very broad shoulders. Is that how it's supposed to be, or is it a bug, or...? Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:32, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Portrait Well, er... I would appreciate it if you could edit the body, but maybe, er... Could ou put some clothes on her before you do it? xD Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:40, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Purrrfect I think it works. She is a skinny little thing, anyways. :P Is there a way to put her arms down? 'Cause, er, it looks weird. Sorry if that offends you.... xD Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Arms Alrighty den! Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:57, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Don't Pay! I just want to make sure that you know not to pay! Work with fireworks, I don't mind what happens. The arms are fine. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Showeth me! Showeth me, bro! Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:07, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: How's... That's perfect! Lovin' it! If you could put that on her page, it'd be great. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blog posts I agree, and I think we should establish a blog policy or people will misuse the blogs just to get the blog achievements/badges. And Badge hunting is just annoying. TES Wiki has this problem where people make pointless blogs with content that shouldn't be there just to get the badges and it really brings down the quality of the blogs overall. If you want you can write up the blog policy, since you seem to have a good idea of what it should be. 13:35, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Forum I think we don't need a News and Announcements Board in the Forums, since anything related to the Sandbox Wiki should be posted in the General Board, all questions should be posted on the Questions Board, all roleplaying should be posted in the Roleplaying Board and all the off topic conversations and other threads go in the Off Topic. News and Announcements only makes sense to have if we were a wiki about a certain game series, like TES, or a TV show, movie series, etc. You know, something that actually gets news. 14:25, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think it just isn't necessary, since the general board is already about everything related to the Sandbox and its features. Be them new policies, threads about articles, about new templates, etc. All that stuff belongs in the general. News would've been the place to put things like a thread about changing the core of a Canon or other news related to that. Like if I decided to retcon something into or out of continuity or if you wanted to post something about LON/BNW News. Those kinds of things belong in news and announcements. But I highly doubt anything like that would be made. If it is then we can add the News Board back but for now it is pretty pointless. 15:07, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blog Sure, but it is only one blog so it doesn't take up much clutter. Though I think the idea of making a thread to keep all the character cards is really useful for RPs that are many parts long, so there would be no need to repost the card in a new part as they'd all be easily accessible on their own thread. 15:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Links I think you are overthinking things. Interwiki links are common in many wikis, people won't get confused if they find a link that takes them to another site, like the Ren Oaken-shield page in the Elder Scrolls Roleplaying Wiki. Kool Khajiit's pages all have interwiki links to the Elder Scroll Wiki pages. If we adopt the policy you've suggested that will cause the creation of many stub pages, we should avoid stub pages. 10:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to delete the Ren stub page, because like I said I think it is unnecessary. Interwiki links are common and having to follow a link to another wiki shouldn't confuse anyone. 11:42, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd also like to point out how to make interwiki links: display text. Example => Ren Oaken-Shield. 11:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blogs Sorry about that, I forgot about the policies. I removed the text, you could, if possible, remove the posts. Also, are articles for them okay? FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 21:55, November 4, 2014 (UTC) WaterWorld! Oh, silly Georgie. You didn't have to ask! Elana and Atticus would eventually have kids, anyways, so, yeah! Georgie-Child! :D :D :D Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Message from Harold Hey Psycho, i am only a part of 2 RPs now, since bothof Zipper's RPs that i was part of died. So i was thinking of joining the Regulators RP, but i was wondering if it is better to join now or wait till the next part. 12:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Late congrats! Apparently you're an Administrator. I just noticed that. So congrats! I'm a little sick so I won't be able to post for a while. Just wanted to let you know that. HolyWyvern (talk) 11:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Very late congrats indeed XD I feel like a moron now :( HolyWyvern (talk) 12:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Skyrim9000 If he does anything like that again you can ban him, though I'd say anywhere from 3 days to a week is good enough for a first ban. Since he did cause you trouble to clean up his mess you should ban him for more than a day. 10:52, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :A perma ban would be better for us but I usually don't like to perma ban people. You never know, they might get that they are just making things hard on the staff and get their act together. But I've left the ban and the duration of the ban to you, since you were the one to deal with his trouble making. 11:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Snapshot Achievement That name is too long, you should be able to see the whole name in the textbox without it being cut off. I am restoring the original achievement name. 15:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I personally think that image looks a bit weird. I prefer the original achievement image, though that is my opinion. 15:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Story Achievements We shouldn't add achievements for the stories category. I only added one for the characters category because it had over 150 pages. Though just leave it disabled, even if we do find out how to delete them. 22:27, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blog feature That's cool, Georgie :) Feel free to use any of my characters in your project actually, I'd really like to see that, homie :) KOOL KHAJIIT 04:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Arena Of course. 10:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:The Arena:Fjork Sure, that sounds like it could be a good matchup! Zippertrain85 (talk) 15:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Dunlammus Wow, thanks man! I was going to make a page for him, since last day of school was yesterday. Anyway, I just have to finish my homework (because the principal really hates me) and I'll get my hands to work. Re:Re:Dunlammus. Aye. And you speak English better than me: I see you created the Shadows of Tyranil page as well. I feel so well when I see things that I made uploaded in a site where everyone can see and be like "That's really nice!"